Modern computing technology may provide the ability to maintain large amounts of data on across globally distributed resources. Certain distributed architectures allow the ability to respond to requests to identify trends in large distributed data sets (e.g., financial market analysts, tracking medical epidemics, data security systems, etc.). Processing such data is challenging. A data security system, for example, may analyze distributed data to identify security threats and provide up-to-date security information to various endpoints, each of which may located remote from the system.